Alone with the enemy
by Ale-Hiwatari
Summary: La verdad de uno son mentiras para muchos... Cómo afrontar a tu enemigo... cuando el mundo te considera a ti El Maldito?...


1. Historia

_Todo comenzó aquel día… el día en que todo mi clan fue traicionado… después de haber protegido a los mortales por miles de años... Todo por culpa de un niño…_

_Todo aquel que poseyera el don, aquel don que por mucho tiempo fue codiciado, debería ser degollado, ahora el don se había convertido en una maldición… todo por culpa de un niño… _

_El dichoso don no era otra cosa más que magia… así es… magia, los seres mágicos habíamos protegido a los humanos por el simple sentimiento de solidaridad… ellos nos habían permitido convivir con entre los suyos… mientras nosotros juráramos protegerlos hasta la eternidad…_

_Pero… todo cambió aquel día…._

_Aquel día, un niño acusó a un discípulo de sacerdote… pero no era una acusación normal… no… lo acusaba de haber abusado de él…_

_El niño dijo que él había ido a sus clases de religión de los sábados, como él usualmente hacía… pero que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría en ése momento…. Cuando estaba en clases con sus compañeros y maestra, llegó el dichoso discípulo del sacerdote; el niño también dijo que el discípulo se le había quedado viendo desde antes de entrar a clases; y que pidió a la maestra que le permitiera a un alumno, la maestra obedeció y el discípulo escogió al niño… al mismo niño que se le había quedado viendo…_

_El niño explicó que el discípulo se lo había llevado al cuarto del sacerdote, pero que el mismo no estaba, que lo sentó en la cama y comenzó a tocarlo donde le habían enseñado que ni él mismo se debía tocar nada más que para lavarse…_

_El niño se había guardado el secreto de ése acontecimiento hasta que un día no soportó más y dijo al mundo lo que había pasado… para su desgracia… nadie le creyó… lo acusaban de blasfemo y mentiroso, que no debía mentir así de un servidor del Creador o que sería castigado por Él…_

_El niño, al ver las hostiles caras de sus mayores, calló…_

_Tiempo después… el mismo niño volvió a acusar al mismo discípulo diciendo que ahora, incluso, lo había obligado a tocarlo… pero por más que insistiera e insistiera… nadie le creía… todos estaban a favor del servidor del Señor… decían que el niño era un mentiroso que sólo quería perjudicar al discípulo… pero ahora el niño no calló…_

_Duró casi una semana intentando convencer a todos de los dos abusos que habían cometido hacia él, pero todo era en vano… la guerra ya estaba perdida…_

_Cuando la iglesia se hartó del niño, comenzó a acusarlo de que había sido poseído por Satanás y que sólo quería herir al Señor haciendo que castigaran al servidor… eso pasó aquel día…_

_Desde aquel día estamos condenados, todo por culpa de un niño, desde aquel día ninguno de nosotros puede dormir bien, todo por culpa de un niño, desde aquel día…._

… _sólo quedo yo…_

_Soy el único que ha podido escapar a los castigos que han puesto hacia mi clan, soy el único que sobrevive ahora… y todo por culpa de un niño… y todo por…_

… _ser mágico…_

_La iglesia convenció al gobierno de que el niño era diabólico… por ser mágico, que sus poderes eran dedicados al mal y que su objetivo era dañar a todos los seres humanos buenos del mundo y que si él era maldito…_

… _todos los demás seres lo eran…_

_Así que así comenzó la cacería… pusieron precio a nuestras cabezas, tuvimos que huir de sus ciudades para tener al menos una mínima esperanza de sobrevivir, pero era muy tarde, los humanos estaban por todas partes y la noticia se extendió rápidamente por toda la humanidad…_

_El niño pudo huir, a pesar de que incluso los de su clan fueron tras de él… ya que todo eso había sido culpa suya… sus padres lo desconocieron y abandonaron, nadie quiso volvérsele a acercar, por miedo a que fueran a contagiarse de su maldad…_

_Hay rumores que dicen que el niño aún vive, pero que lo hace con miedo y pánico, esperando el día en que por fin lo atrapen y desoyen, pero ésta vez sería por seres humanos… ya que no queda ni un ser mágico… sólo quedo yo…_

_Ya pasaron años desde que el niño acusó por primera vez al discípulo. Ahora todo lo que se puede ver es a los humanos… no importa cuántas veces despiertes o pestañees, seguirás viendo lo mismo… humanos felices… pero que en el fondo sienten repugnancia hacia los míos… cuando no les hemos hecho nada para que no odien así… nada más que decir la verdad…_

_Que no somos malos ni demoníacos, que no pretendemos acabar con los humanos, que no necesitamos de la sangre o destrucción para vivir…_

… _pero ellos no nos creyeron…_

_Se dejaron llevar por su mentalidad absorta de que todo aquel que dedique su vida al Señor deja de ser hombre y deja atrás sus instintos naturales, que se convierte en un santo y que nunca más necesitará satisfacer sus necesidades humanas…. Ése es el típico error humano, creen que pueden cambiar absolutamente… pero ellos no ven lo que nosotros vemos…_

_Nosotros podemos ver lo que ellos creen ver, lo que piensan que pueden ver. Nosotros vemos la realidad de los humanos, lo que ellos no pueden ver, podemos ver sus auras y almas, sabemos lo que piensan con mirarlos a los ojos, sabemos sus intenciones al oírlos respirar…_

… _los conocemos a la perfección…_

_El niño ahora está sólo en la miseria, intentando no ahogarse en soledad extrema, intentando llevar la vida más normal que puede…_

… _lo sé…_

_Intentando ocultarse de los humanos, intentando ser un incógnito entre el enemigo, suplicando por que no descubran que es él, que él es…_

… "_El Maldito"…_

_Así fue como lo llamaron desde entonces… "El Maldito"… desde entonces no es otra cosa más que una criatura sedienta de sangre, dolor y pánico, una criatura que desea la destrucción total, una criatura como…_

… _yo…_

_°_

Fin cap uno


End file.
